JEALOUS
by 137darkpinku
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun siswa SMA Sparkyu, siswa paling pintar di sekolahnya, pangeran sekolah sekaligus kapten tim basket SMA nya. Sedangkan pacarnya Lee Sungmin, siswi SMA Pumpkin, primadona sekolahnya sekaligus ketua tim cheerleader SMA Pumpkin. Bukankah mereka pasangan yang cocok dan serasi? Warn: GS , OS


KYUMIN FANFICTION

By 137darkpinku

JEALOUS

Disclaimer : Apabila ada kesamaan judul maupun tokoh, itu hanya kebetulan semata

* * *

Suasana gedung lapangan basket itu tampak ramai. Pasalnya di sana sedang berlangsung pertandingan seru antara dua sekolah yang sudah menjadi rival sejak dulu. SMA Sparkyu melawan SMA Pumpkin.

Pertandingan ini merupakan penentuan, siapakan di antara mereka yang akan menjadi pemenang di turnamen basket antar SMA se-Seoul ini.

Kedua sekolah tersebut tentu saja tidak ingin kalah. Mereka ingin menjadi juara. Karena selain hadiah yang dijanjikan sangat menggiurkan, harga diri mereka juga di pertaruhkan di sini.

Namun, walaupun mereka sangat berambisius untuk menjadi pemenang, mereka tetap bertanding secara bersih. Tanpa kecurangan apapun.

Pada babak terakhir yang menyisakan waktu lima menit ini, tim dari SMA Pumpkin lah yang mendapat poin lebih banyak.

Namun tim SMA Sparkyu tidak tinggal diam. Mereka berusaha dengan keras mengejar ketertinggalan tim mereka.

Seperti saat ini, kapten tim basket SMA Sparkyu, Cho Kyuhyun, sedang men- _dribble_ bola tersebut, lalu mengopernya ke arah temannya yang ada di sebelah kiri lapangan.

Kemudian Kyuhyun berlari melewati beberapa pemain lawan dan menangkap bola yang dioper oleh temannya tadi. Tanpa membuang waktu, Kyuhyun melompat dan memasukkan bola tersebut ke dalam ring, sehingga menghasilkan poin tambahan untuk tim basket SMA Sparkyu.

Riuh teriakan dan tepuk tangan menggema di dalam gedung tersebut. Karena poin tambahan yang di cetak oleh Kyuhyun membuat hasil skor sementara menjadi seri.

Tinggal satu kesempatan lagi untuk menentukan siapa yang akan jadi pemenang di pertandingan ini.

Saat ini bola sedang di pegang oleh kapten tim basket SMA Pumpkin, Lee Donghae. _Namja_ itu melewati dua pemain lawan sambil men- _dribble_ bola, lalu mengopernya ke temannya.

Setelah beberapa kali dioper, akhirnya bola tersebut kembali ke tangan Donghae.

Donghae yang memang sudah berada dekat dengan ring lawan, tidak membuang kesempatan tersebut. Dengan kecepatan penuh ia membawa bola tersebut.

Namun saat Donghae melompat dan hendak memasukkan bola tersebut ke dalam ring, Kyuhyun mem- _block_ bola tersebut. Sehingga Donghae gagal menambahkan poin untuk tim nya.

Bola tersebut menggelinding dan kemudian di ambil oleh salah satu pemain tim basket SMA Sparkyu. Saat bola kembali ke tangan Kyuhyun, ia hendak berlari mendekati ring, namun ia di hadang oleh Donghae. Kyuhyun melihat ke arah teman-temannya, namun nasib mereka sama seperti Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak punya pilihan lain, selain melemparkan bola tersebut dari jarak jauh. Mencoba untuk fokus, Kyuhyun lalu melempar bola tersebut sambil melompat.

Semua pemain dan juga penonton menahan napas sejenak. Melihat ke arah bola yang di lempar Kyuhyun.

Dan kembali, riuh tepuk tangan dan teriakan memenuhi gedung tersebut karena Kyuhyun berhasil mendapat tiga poin tambahan.

Pertandingan pun berakhir saat wasit meniup peluit panjang. Seluruh tim basket SMA Sparkyu berkumpul dan saling terlihat sangat bahagia karena berhasil menang dalam pertandingan kali ini.

Kemudian Kyuhyun melihat Donghae menghampirinya.

"Hei, Cho. Tadi itu pertandingan yang hebat. Selamat atas kemenangan kalian." Ucap Donghae sambil megulurkan tangannya seraya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih. Kalian juga hebat." Kyuhyun menjabat tangan Donghae dan membalas senyumannya.

Namun senyumnya makin mengembang saat melihat ke arah pinggir lapangan. Dimana ada seorang _yeoja_ sedang bersiap-siap untuk tampil.

Tentu saja dalam setiap pertandingan basket, harus ada _cheerleader._ Mereka juga bertanding untuk menjadi tim _cheerleader_ terbaik antar SMA se-Seoul.

 _Yeoja_ yang sedang di tatap oleh Kyuhyun saat ini merupakan ketua tim _cheerleader_ SMA Pumpkin. Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun menghampiri _yeoja_ tersebut. Sungmin kini sedang berbicara dengan pelatihnya.

"Sungmin." Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin sehingga membuat _yeoja_ itu berbalik.

 _Yeoja_ itu tersenyum melihat _namja_ yang ada di depannya saat ini. Kemudian Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun dan memeluknya. "Sayang. Kau menang. Selamat ya." Ucap Sungmin dengan nada ceria.

Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Sungmin dengan erat. "Terima kasih. Semoga kau juga menang."

Sungmin melepas pelukannya,namun Kyuhyun tetap memeluk pinggang Sungmin, membuat mereka berdua kini berhadap-hadapan.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dapat mendengar dengan jelas bisik-bisik penonton yang iri dengan kemesraan mereka. Mereka berdua bisa di bilang pasangan yang sangat terkenal.

Cho Kyuhyun siswa SMA Sparkyu, siswa paling pintar di sekolahnya, pangeran sekolah sekaligus kapten tim basket SMA nya. Sedangkan pacarnya Lee Sungmin, siswi SMA Pumpkin, primadona sekolahnya sekaligus ketua tim _cheerleader_ SMA Pumpkin. Bukankah mereka pasangan yang cocok dan serasi?

"Ah, tunggu sebentar." Sungmin berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk mengambil botol air dan handuk dari tasnya. Kemudian _yeoja_ manis itu kembali dan memberikan botol minum itu kepada Kyuhyun.

Dengan senyuman lebar Kyuhyun menerimanya. "Terimakasih, Sayang."

Kyuhyun meminum air tersebut. Tatapan iri kembali mereka dapatkan saat Sungmin mengelap keringat di kening Kyuhyun, sementara _namja_ itu minum.

Setelah menghabiskan setengah botol air, Kyuhyun menutup botol tersebut dan mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup pipi kekasihnya itu. "Kau sangat manis."

Rona merah menghiasi kedua pipi Sungmin. "Aku harus siap-siap."

"Baiklah. Semangat!" Ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu berbalik ke arah tim nya.

Sambil menenteng handuk dan botol air milik Sungmin, Kyuhyun berjalan ke pinggir lapangan untuk ikut melihat penampilan tim _cheerleader_ Sungmin.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak mendukung tim Sungmin, itu sama saja mengkhianati sekolahnya. Namun ia akan sangat senang jika kekasihnya itu menang. Untunglah SMA Kyuhyun tidak masuk final. Hey, mengapa Cho Kyuhyun tampak senang tim _cheers_ SMA nya tidak masuk final? Dasar bodoh.

Saat ini tim _cheerleader_ Sungmin sudah berada di tengah lapangan. Musik pun mulai menyala dan timnya mulai melakukan gerakan khas _cheerleader_.

Kyuhyun menahan napasnya saat melihat Sungmin di lempar oleh teman-temannya. Namun kemudian ia tersenyum lega saat Sungmin berhasil ditangkap kembali oleh teman-temannya. Kyuhyun hampir saja bersumpah jika dia tidak ingin melihat lagi penampilan Sungmin, bisa mati dia jika Sungmin sampai kenapa-kenapa.

Posisi Kyuhyun saat ini sangat strategis untuk melihat penampilan tim _cheers_ nya Sungmin. Bahkan dia dapat melihat saat Sungmin mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada penonton, sehingga membuat penonton—terutama _namja_ —berteriak histeris melihatnya.

' _Dasar kelinci nakal.'_ Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil menyeringai.

Penampilan tim Sungmin di tutup dengan gerakan yang sangat sempurna. Penampilan tanpa cacat. Dan Kyuhyun yakin Sungmin juga akan menang.

Sungmin pun kembali mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan. Kyuhyun menyambutnya sambil tersenyum dan memberikan botol air minum Sungmin yang isinya tinggal setengah botol—karena sudah diminum oleh Kyuhyun tadi.

"Penampilan yang sangat bagus, Sayang." Kini Kyuhyun yang mengelap keringat yang ada di kening kekasihnya itu.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar ke arah Kyuhyun. "Terimakasih."

"Kau terlihat sexy dengan pakaian ini." Bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin.

"Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun kembali berbisik. "Bahkan aku dapat melihat pakaian dalammu di balik rok mini itu."

Pipi Sungmin bersemu merah. "Dasar mesum."

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat wajah manis Sungmin saat merona seperti itu. Betapa menyenangkannya menggoda Sungmin seperti ini.

"Apa kau lapar? Ayo kita ke kantin sambil menunggu pengumuman pemenang nya."

Sungmin mengangguk antusias. "Hmm, aku lapar sekali."

Kyuhyun mencubit dengan gemas pipi Sungmin. "Kau sangat manis. Ayo!" Kyuhyun pun menggandeng tangan Sungmin dan berjalan menuju kantin.

.

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah kembali berada di pinggir lapangan untuk menunggu pengumuman pemenang kompetisi _cheerleader_ antar SMA se-Seoul dan penyerahan piala untuk pemenang kompetisi basket antar SMA.

Yah, seperti yang sudah Kyuhyun prediksi, tim Sungmin menang. _Yeoja_ itu tersenyum bahagia sambil memeluk Kyuhyun. Lalu berlari ke arah tim nya untuk bersama-sama mengambil piala mereka.

Setelah itu baru tim Kyuhyun yang mengambil piala mereka.

Namun saat Kyuhyun sedang menerima piala, dia melihat Sungmin sedang di peluk oleh seorang _namja_. Seketika Kyuhyun merasa geram karena ada yang berani menyentuh kekasihnya, dan dia semakin geram saat melihat _namja_ itu dengan berani mencium pipi Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya.

 _Brengsek!_

.

.

.

Sudah pukul 7 malam, semua orang sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Kecuali Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang masih berada di parkiran gedung tersebut.

Lima belas menit terlewati tanpa adanya percakapan. Sungmin sebenarnya tidak mengerti kenapa kekasihnya itu mendadak menjadi pendiam. ' _Mungkin Kyuhyun kelelahan'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

Namun jika diabaikan begini, Sungmin merasa sangat risih. Jika sampai seperti ini, pasti ada yang salah.

"Sayang. Ada apa? Kenapa kau belum menjalankan mobilnya?" ucap Sungmin memecah keheningan di dalam mobil itu.

Namun bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun malah masih tetap fokus memandang ke depan sambil memegang stir. Sungmin menghela nafasnya, sudah pasti ada yang tidak beres, fikirnya.

"Sayang. Ini sudah malam. Nanti _eom—"_

"Siapa _namja_ itu?" potong Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Eoh?" Sungmin tampak kebingungan. Apa maksud Kyuhyun? _Namja_ apa? Yang mana?

Akhirnya Kyuhyun berbalik untuk memandang Sungmin. "Siapa _namja_ yang memeluk dan mencium pipimu tadi?"

Sungmin mengerti. Jadi karena itu.

"Oh, maksudmu Jungmo."

Mata Kyuhyun berkilat, dan Sungmin dapat memahami apa artinya itu. Kyuhyun kesal. Dan akan sulit untuk menenangkannya kalau seperti ini.

"Sayang. Dengarkan aku, Jungmo itu hanya te—"

"Teman tidak seharusnya memeluk dan menciummu seperti itu." Desis Kyuhyun.

"Oke. Dia mantan kekasihku."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Lalu secepat kilat ia membuka pintu mobil dan menutup—membanting—pintu tersebut.

Sungmin tau, dia berada dalam masalah besar saat ini. Kyuhyun benar-benar kesal.

 _Yeoja_ manis itu bergidik saat Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah pintu penumpang dan membukanya dengan kasar.

"Keluar!" Bentak Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, aku bisa jelas—"

"Sekarang!" Kyuhyun kembali membentak.

"Dengarkan aku dulu."

Dengan tidak sabar Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin keluar dari mobil. Lalu dia membuka pintu belakang mobil dan mendorong Sungmin masuk ke dalamnya. Kyuhyun pun ikut masuk ke dalam dan menutup serta mengunci pintu mobilnya.

"Kyuhyun. Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawabnya karena saat ini namja itu sedang menekan tombol tersembunyi di mobilnya sehingga membuat seluruh kaca mobilnya menjadi buram.

Sungmin tahu ini. Sungmin tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Lalu Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dan memaksanya duduk dengan benar. Sementara itu Kyuhyun berlutut diantara kaki Sungmin.

Dengan tidak sabar Kyuhyun mulai melucuti pakaian Sungmin. _Yeoja_ itu belum mengganti seragamnya, sehingga memudahkan Kyuhyun untuk membukanya.

"Kyuhyun! Pelan-pelan, kau bisa merobek seragamku." Ucap Sungmin walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak perduli jika seragamnya hancur sekalipun.

"Diamlah!" Akhirnya Kyuhyun sudah melepaskan seluruh pakaian Sungmin, hanya tersisa dalamannya saja.

 _Namja_ itu kemudian membuka celananya beserta dalamannya. Sehingga Sungmin dapat melihat kejantanan Kyuhyun yang sudah menegang, walau belum menegang sepenuhnya. Ia meraih bungkus kondom yang dia simpan di dalam dashboard mobilnya. Lalu memakainya.

Kyuhyun bangkit untuk duduk di kursi mobil lalu menarik Sungmin sehingga _yeoja_ itu kini berada dipangkuannya, menghadap ke arahnya.

"Nghh…" Sungmin melenguh saat merasakan kejantanan Kyuhyun menyentuh daerah intimnya.

"Masukan, sayang." Bisik Kyuhyun.

Kemudian Sungmin menurunkan tubuhnya untuk mencoba memasukkan kejantanan Kyuhyun ke tubuhnya, namun karena belum ada pemanasan, rasanya agak perih.

Sungmin pun memegang kejantanan Kyuhyun, mengocoknya sebentar sebelum mengarahkannya kembali ke lubangnya. Saat kejantanan Kyuhyun sudah masuk sepenuhnya, Sungmin memejamkan matanyanya. Rasanya sedikit perih karena mereka belum melakukan pemanasan.

Bukan sekali ini mereka melakukannya.

Kyuhyun hanya dapat memandang wajah kekasihnya. Rasanya sangat nikmat saat kejantanan Kyuhyun berada di dalam tubuh Sungmin. Rasanya sangat pas, hangat dan juga sedikit sempit.

Kyuhyun mengerang saat kewanitaan Sungmin menjepit kejantanannya. Di raihnya tengkuk Sungmin, lalu mencium bibir lembut kekasihnya dengan sedikit kasar.

Terus melumat dan menghisap. Itulah yang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lakukan. Sampai akhirnya Sungmin mencoba menaik turunkan tubuhnya di atas kejantanan Kyuhyun.

"Ahh… Kyuhh.."

Sungmin melepaskan ciuman itu terlebih dahulu. _Yeoja_ itu menggigiti bibirnya yang malah membuat Kyuhyun semakin bernafsu.

Kyuhyun memegang pinggang Sungmin, membantunya bergerak. Irama gerakannya terus bertambah seiring dengan meningkatnya rasa nikmat yang mereka rasakan.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar desahan dan lenguhan nikmat dari mereka berdua karena mencapai klimaks secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengusap rambut halus Sungmin dengan lembut, semetara tangan satunya mendekap dan mengusap punggung telanjang kekasihnya. Sungmin hanya dapat bersandar di dada Kyuhyun.

 _Yeoja_ itu lelah setelah aktifitas mereka barusan, tentu saja. Tapi Sungmin tersenyum karena merasa puas. Kyuhyun selalu mampu membuatnya terlena seperti ini.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Kyuhyun berbisik. Kini mereka masih belum beranjak setelah aktifitas percintaan singkat mereka itu.

"Hm?" Sungmin ingin melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Namun _namja_ itu menahannya. Lalu mengusap rambut Sungmin kembali.

"Perasaan ini. Setiap kali aku melihatmu dekat dengan seorang _namja_. Perasaan ini selalu muncul."

Sungmin hanya tersenyum dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Ia tahu, Kyuhyun pasti sedang cemburu. Kyuhyun sering seperti ini, jadi ia tahu seperti apa Kyuhyun jika cemburu.

"Bahkan dengan sepupumu, Donghae. Aku tetap merasakannya." Kyuhyun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku tidak menyukainya, jika kau dekat dengan mereka."

Kini Sungmin duduk dan menangkup wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun. Aku pun begitu. Aku juga tidak suka jika kau dekat dengan _yeoja_ lain. Aku cemburu. Tapi kau harus percaya padaku. Bahwa aku hanya mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir kekasihnya dengan lembut, tanpa lumatan. "Aku juga hanya mencintaimu." Kyuhyun tersenyum yang membuat Sungmin tersenyum juga.

"Jadi apakah masalahnya sudah selesai? Bisakah kita pulang sekarang?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk menceritakan semua tentang mantanmu itu kepadaku." Ancam Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak menakutkan bagi Sungmin.

"Oke. Ayo kita pulang. _"_

Sungmin mengecup pipi Kyuhyun lalu bangkit untuk kembali memakai pakaiannya. Kyuhyun juga memakai pakaiannya kembali. Ini sudah hampir pukul sembilan. Untung gerbang gedung ini di tutup tengah malam.

Saat mereka sudah kembali duduk di kursi masing-masing dan siap untuk pulang. Tiba-tiba ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi, menandakan ada seseorang yang menelponnya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun saat _namja_ itu mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Hall—" Kyuhyun belum menyelesaikan sapaannya karena orang diseberang sana langsung meneriaki Kyuhyun. Bahkan Sungmin dapat mendengar teriakan itu.

' _CHO KYUHYUN. Bawa menantuku pulang, sekarang ! Atau Eomma akan memotong kejantananmu sampai habis!'_

Sial !

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

SORRY FOR TYPO(S)

JANGAN TIMPUK SAYA ATAS APA YANG SAYA TULIS DIATAS. TULISAN DIATAS HANYA BERDASARKAN OTAK CETEK SAYA YANG SEDANG LELAH KARENA ….. ENTAHLAH KARENA APA SAYA JUGA TIDAK TAHU XD MIANHAE ! *BOW*

/KECUP BASAH/

RnR?


End file.
